


被两个男人轮流宠是什么感觉？（下）

by SusanChickenfeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanChickenfeet/pseuds/SusanChickenfeet
Summary: 4k完结了哦！
Kudos: 4





	被两个男人轮流宠是什么感觉？（下）

本来李帝努冷着脸是不准备进去的。

奈何罗渽民在一边笑的灿烂，煽风点火，我也软乎乎跟他撒娇，他才松了口，满脸无奈地跟着进我们进去了。不过进去后显然有些僵硬地目不斜视，视线只跟着我走。

罗渽民就自在多了，本来人就长得跟花儿一样美丽，此时此刻背着我的绒兔子包包一点也不违和，进去后，他像个老熟人一样和导购打了招呼，语气自然地让她们把新品都推出来看看，显然这种事已经做过许多遍了。  
只有李帝努梳着白金色的狼奔头，锋利的眉梢却皱起，看着熟稔模样的罗渽民叹了口气，白皙的脖子慢慢攀上粉色。

“罗先生，我们已经按您的吩咐，把这个季度的新品内衣全都拿出来了，您放心，上架的全部都是新款新货，这批您绝对是第一个看到的，没有经人试穿过。”导购小姐满目春光地看着眼前的摇钱树，用余光瞥了我和李帝努一眼，聪明地没有开口询问。

李帝努给我买过许多东西，无论是身上的裙子，名贵的包包，精致的首饰，还是那把二十多万意大利名匠手下的小提琴，甚至我最常用牌子的卫生棉。但是，他从来没有给我买过贴身内衣。

罗渽民自打和我在一起，我衣柜里所有的内衣不管是上身穿的还是下身穿的都被他换了个遍。第一晚后，他就知道了我的size，因此从那以后，贴身衣服的每一件都是他亲自到店挑挑选选买的，这次也不例外。

不过他给我买的每一件的的确确都很合适很舒服，款型也好看。他甚至比我还懂女性贴身衣物，就连乐团演出换衣服时，小姐妹瞧见了都问我内衣是从哪里买的。

眼前的罗渽民仿佛在观赏什么艺术品一样，仔仔细细，认认真真地去看货架上一排排用透明塑料密封包装包好的文胸，时不时让导购取下来，自己亲手摸内衣的质感。认真的男人确实最帅了，可是表情一脸认真在挑女性私密衣物的罗渽民实在让我脸红。

我不敢想，自己一柜子的漂亮文胸和内裤，都是罗渽民用这种方式一件件挑选的。脸上发烫，我躲在李帝努身边，只觉得现在胸前罩着的也跟着别扭。

罗渽民满脸洋溢着笑容，手里提着几个塑料包装向我们走来，好像在做着再普通不过的事，他说：“正好人在，迅迅，我们去试衣间试一试好不好？”他一脸期待，一边抿嘴笑一边习惯性地垂眸盯我的嘴唇，等待我的回复。  
我却搂紧了李帝努的手臂，不用照镜子就知道现在自己的脸颊爆红，“不要！渽民我们回家再试好不好？真的羞死了······”

“可是娜娜现在就想看···迅···拜托现在就换上给娜娜看吧~”他发出了比我还要甜糊糊的撒娇，眼里像写了魔咒，蛊惑我掉进他的旋涡。我干脆闭了眼，更加用力搂紧了身边结实有力的臂膀。  
罗渽民真是个妖精。

“呀，jeno咽口水了！什么嘛，李帝努你明明也想看我们迅迅的！”罗渽民太了解他竹马闷葫芦的性格了，语气调戏地试图让自己的竹马跟自己统一战线。

我不可置信地睁大眼睛，一抬头就撞上了李帝努 笑眯眯的眼睛和上扬的嘴角，尽管他笑而不语却依然红着脖颈，那只手臂搂过我的肩，大手还试探地摸了摸我同样发烫的耳垂，用好看的笑眼等我答应。

看来罗渽民还是个坏妖精。

最后，还是三个人推推攘攘地进了试衣间，李帝努确认再三锁门拉帘。我分明在镜中看到了他和罗渽民默契地交换了一个眼神。

——  
有时候待久了果然还会忘了他们俩呆在一起的时间甚至比和我在一起还要久。彼此的想法和默契一个眼神都能懂。他们从小陪伴在一起长大，偶尔两个人还有自己的小天地，气氛和谐得甚至连我都插不进去。记得去年冬天两个人一起陪我过生日。虽然已经心知肚明，我却依然乐此不疲地问他们：“除了父母以外，谁是你们生命中最重要的人呀？”那时候我小女生的心思很明显，当然是美滋滋地听到他们异口同声地叫了我的名字。  
也不知道当时是怎么想的，或许是想套一套两个人有没有初恋情结之类的恶俗情怀，我问：“那第二重要的呢？” 

气氛凝固了几秒钟。

“李帝努”“罗渽民”又是不谋而合的两声。  
他们竟然同时叫到了彼此的名字！  
我似乎呆愣住了，那会儿仿佛才意识到这两个男人之间有多熟悉，比我想象得还要熟悉。他们彼此对望了一眼，轻笑着跨过我互相碰杯，然后好哥俩一样一饮而尽。

虽然最初三个人一起同居的时候的确有过摩擦，这两个人差一点因为争夺和我睡一个房间的机会而大打出手过，好在后来依然和平解决，解决的办法是一人一间房，只不过我那间房中央的床明显比普通双人床大了一个型号不止。两人基本没怎么在自己的房间里睡过觉，总是到我床上来黏糊糊的三个人凑在一起睡，我就被夹在两个大男人中央。冬天还好，可是一到夏天的时候，尽管空调开得再大，也驱散不了身上汗津津的两只手臂带来的燥热。再后来，在我明智且强硬的态度下，给两个人分配了时间。就像是高中生做计划一样，三个人仔仔细细排除我演出在外无法回家的时间，然后按照日期公平且合理地分给自己和我独处的小时光。当然了，对我来说还是不公平，因为一点也没有自己独自享受大床的机会了！当我提出异议时，两个臭男人不由分说地直接在当晚一起把我搞得死去活来，让我不得不接受霸王条款。也是那天，我才真真正正明白了他俩是多熟悉多有默契·····  
——  
回到眼前，分明不太宽敞的试衣间里硬生生挤了三个人。内衣店里专属暧昧暗淡的灯光和弯弯绕绕的背景音乐都给这个小空间添加了几分不明的意味。  
太诡异了，又太羞耻了。  
我心想。

头上的丸子被罗渽民拆下来，曲卷的墨色秀发像海藻一样搭在我裸露的肩膀，镜子里的我性感又神秘，像是海里的美艳女妖，专在礁石上等着去诱惑眼前这两位年轻的水手。两人合力帮着我脱掉裙子，我捂着刚脱下胸衣而弹跳出来的两个酥软玉兔，等着男人给我换上新的。

罗渽民看到我的动作，愉悦地逗弄道：“不早就看过了吗？两个人一起看也不是没有，怎么还这么害羞？”我从镜中瞪了他一眼，不自讨没趣接他话茬，只有身后的李帝努听到这话配合地笑弯了眼。

李帝努的大手轻柔地拢起我散落在后背的发丝，罗渽民便配合地扣上刚换上内衣的扣子。头上的大手捋了捋我的头发，三个人一起从镜中看我的模样。  
温柔缱绻的视线和火热爱慕的视线一同烧得我要死掉了。  
镜中的我迷离着双眼，脸颊泛红，几缕黑发散落在雪白的酥软上，衬着穿在身上的深紫色蕾丝边儿愈发显得诱惑极了。真的是又纯又欲，我都快被自己的样子迷住了。

在心里默默感慨罗渽民眼光好的同时狭小的空间里愈发闷热暧昧，不知道是谁先咽了口水，左侧脆弱的脖颈和右侧的锁骨便同时双双被覆上了一抹柔软潮湿。

“不行···不能在这里······”我细小地发出呻吟，感到身上这两处敏感的地方被伸出的舌头又舔又吸，酥酥麻麻似电击，瞬间让我软了腿，堪堪靠着两个男人的手臂勉强支撑住身子。

我细瘦的腰肢被罗渽民小臂搂住，似乎都能感到 青筋的跳动从后背传到了心里。

罗渽民潋滟的瞳迷恋地盯住我，毫不吝啬地称赞：“迅，太美了······”然后用嘴唇轻啄我的锁骨。

侧颈的吸吮还没停止，劲儿有点大。我坏心地问金发男人，“帝努呢？帝努也喜欢吗？”

却没想到那人嘴唇竟然大胆地顺着我的脖颈滑到了耳畔，气声在我耳洞边老老实实地回答：“喜欢······”低沉中带着沙哑，李帝努意外地向我直白地表了他的想法。

我的心被两个人搞得化作一团，别样的刺激感让大脑不得不兴奋起来，一丝丝理智告诉我这还是在公共场合。

我被他们倒腾着磨磨蹭蹭试完了几件文胸，最后三个人都顶着红脸一同从试衣间出来。导购小姐精明得很，“怎么样，二位都还满意吗？”她一边笑一边羡慕地看我，然后转向她的摇钱树，“罗先生，是全部都包起来吗？”

罗渽民点点头，从钱包里掏出卡递给她，手腕上还戴着刚刚解下我头发的皮筋。

我不自在地拨弄着头发，试图遮盖上那两个尤其明显的红色痕迹，噘着嘴甩开了李帝努握在我肩上的那只温热大手，等罗渽民刷完卡提上东西后扭头就走。

“迅！等等我们啊！”罗渽民在我身后叫我。  
店员小姐带着笑意的声音再次响起：“欢迎下次光临！”

走了几步后，我想到了什么，突然恶狠狠地扭头，抢过身后李帝努手里拿着的牛仔外套，不顾夏季的高温，把自己捂得严严实实地走了一会。  
李帝努似乎被我幼稚可爱的动作搞得哑然，修长的大腿跨几步轻易地追上我，满脸是无奈的宠溺。

“你这样会被捂中暑的。”他细长的手指揪住衣服的一角。  
我没有理会他故意讨好的小动作，在人来人往的大街上把脸埋得更深，闷声闷气地回复他：“还不都怪你们两个控制力太差！这么多人看着我呢，你在试衣间里干嘛亲那么重？太明显了啊······”我委委屈屈，想到导购小姐的眼神，“我再也不进那家店了，店员肯定什么都知道了。”

“没关系，下次只有我去就好了嘛~”罗渽民拿着大袋子，嬉皮笑脸地跟着凑过来，没拿袋子的那只大手一把抓住我的后领，“脱了！”他这句话没有故意捏细嗓子。

我被他桎梏着动不了，又老老实实地脱下外套还给李帝努。  
“你们又欺负我！！！！”确实热了，但是我嘴硬埋怨他们。

“吻痕有什么好害羞的？大大方方露出来嘛，这样大家都知道你是我们的了。”罗渽民把手中的袋子递给李帝努，就在大街上，在各路行人的瞩目下，给我梳上了被汗浸湿的头发。

——  
在外面逛了快一天，吃过晚饭后三人才大包小包地到家。

晚上的安逸时光总是最美好的。

我洗过澡，穿上睡衣走出浴室看到的就是李帝努早早完事半躺在我床上的模样。他一只长腿曲起，带着副金框眼镜半湿着发靠在我的床头，小腹上是笔记本电脑。他正一脸认真地看着什么，投入得连我出来都没注意到。

太帅了。

“Jeno~~~”我拉长尾音懒懒地叫他名字，手脚并用地爬上床，像只小奶猫一样要往他怀里钻。  
李帝努看我黏过来，马上把电脑放在一边，线条好看的双臂自然地张开，躺着等我投怀送抱。  
“呼·······”鼻尖是和我身上一模一样的沐浴露味道，我小屁股坐在他的腹部，上半身整个趴在他身上，脸颊贴在他左胸膛，有力沉稳的心跳声有愈加变快的趋势。那双大手老老实实地一点也不乱动，就温柔地轻轻环住我的腰。

感觉到还不满足。我撑起身子，在李帝努笑眼的注视下，摘下了戴在他高挺鼻梁的眼镜。他还是一动不动，月牙眼等着我接下来的动作。  
我给了他一个明艳的笑容，俯身吻上他的眼角，坏心眼地伸出舌头舔他眼角的小黑痣，感受小痣在我舌下凸起的触感。李帝努乖顺得像只大狗狗，听话地闭上眼睛，任由我的动作，只是轻颤的睫毛和急速的心跳暴露了他的想法。

“迅——”他喉咙里发出难耐又性感的声音，“不要这么淘气。”

我放开他，满意地看到冷白色男人脸上的绯红。李帝努太老实太温柔了，要是我对罗渽民这样做，早就被他扒得一干二净了。不过也就是这样的沉默内敛和深情才吸引了我这么喜欢他。每次和他单独在一起，都觉得很安心很踏实。

罗渽民抱着枕头顶着一头粉色的湿发进了我的房间。他把未干的头发捋在头顶，露出好看的眉眼，水珠顺着他明显凸起的喉结滑落在灰色背心下隐隐透出完美形状的胸膛上。罗渽民手臂很壮很粗，肌肉一点也不必李帝努少，这跟他迷惑性的美丽面貌恰恰相反，却别有一番魅力。  
眼角翘起，微眯含着春水的双眼，是暗红色张扬的玫瑰，诱惑又危险。

我仔细想了想，今天的安排好像是三个人一起睡。

“渽民，我的腿要酸死了，帮我按按好不好？”我懒懒地邀请他上床。

于是乎，我心满意足地枕在李帝努紧致的腹肌上，纤瘦的小腿放在罗渽民两条有力的大腿上，享受他指腹稍稍用力的按压，温热的手心下舒服的摩挲。随着他耐心的按摩，几乎是走了一天而导致紧绷绷的小腿终于舒缓了下来。

罗渽民真是神仙手。

舒服得我连着身子也软软的。

“宝贝······”罗渽民低沉磁性的嗓音刮我的耳蜗，忽然小腿上那双大手暧昧地顺着向上摸。

同时，我的唇已经被李帝努温柔又霸道地夺去了。

——————————end——————————


End file.
